


On My Own Two Feet

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Into the Blue [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was written by myself and @nerdflash over on Tumblr. At the moment, she does not have an AO3.





	On My Own Two Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by myself and @nerdflash over on Tumblr. At the moment, she does not have an AO3.

Jo was helping clean up after the party when Ellen shoo’d her outside. Ellen could tell that she was worried, and it was weighing her down. A man she never thought she would see again showed up on the day of their son’s birthday. A son he had no idea about. “Go on. His Jeep is charged.” She smiled at her daughter and handed her a beer. “Relax. It’ll work out.” Ellen rubbed her arm gently before giving it a light pat.

“Yeah, unless Daddy and Dean are arrested for murdering Daryl later.” She sighed, taking the beer and moving towards Dixon. “Come on, baby. Let’s go check out your Jeep.” She smiled, not wanting this to get to him. No one mentioned who ‘the man with the cool bike’ was, thankfully. Bobby calmed down down for Dixon’s party, and was even in a good mood before cake and presents. Dean stuck by her for most of it, wanting to make sure ‘his favorite baby cousin’ was doing okay.

Ellen watched them walk out and sighed. Jo was strong, always had been. Stubborn and hard-headed as all hell, which was a pain when she was younger. Now, she was proud of that fact. She stepped into the role of mother, tripping and stumbling, but always dusting herself off. Ellen didn’t know why Daryl was back, didn’t know what he wanted, and knew that she’d have to keep an eye on Bobby and Dean, however, she knew Jo would be okay. As long as she had Dixon. Her and that boy could weather any storm and come out dry. 

* * *

_“Momma.” Ellen was jerked awake by the sound of Jo sniffling and Dixon’s crying._

_Ellen looked over to Bobby who had woken up, as well. “Go back to sleep, Singer.” She said gently, slipping out of bed and to the hall. One look at her daughter and she sighed. Dixon was only a month old, but poor Jo looked like she hadn’t slept in longer than that. “What’s wrong, babygirl?”_

_Jo sighed. “Nothing’s making him stop. I nursed him, I burped him, I rocked him, I sang to him. Nothing.” She cried._

_“Come on, let’s get you calmed down, and that’ll help. Same thing happened to me with your older sister.” She smiled, leading her youngest downstairs. “Go relax with him on the couch, and I’ll get you some milk and butter cookies.”_

_“Thanks, momma.” She relaxed slightly, knowing she wasn’t alone._

_By the time Ellen came back, Dixon was contently sleeping, and Jo was fighting it. She set the milk and small plate down before scooping up the newborn. “Go on. Get some sleep. I can take care of him for a few hours. And then then, after he’s eaten, you’ll take a shower while your daddy watches him and I nap.” She smiled, holding the small boy lovingly._  
  
Jo got up and kissed her cheek. “Thanks, you always know what to do.”

_“You will, too. Comes with motherhood.” Ellen told her._

* * *

As Dixon whooped, hollered, and laughed, Jo sat on the fence. She had taken her hair down, enjoying how it moved in the breeze. One leg was crossed over the other and she was leaning on the palm of her right hand. Sipping her beer, she let out a small sigh. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Would Daryl show up? Would he leave again now that he knew about Dixon? Her he art was pounding in her chest as the seconds ticked by, knowing the second the motorcycle was heard, her father and Dean would be watching. No matter what Ellen said- it wouldn’t work out, and she couldn’t relax.

The sound of his bike snatched her away from her daydreams. Dixon looked up, wide eyed and excited.

“Awesome, momma, the cool bike is back!” Jo smiled at Dixon and took in a deep breath as she walked over to Daryl who swung his leg over his bike. Her stomach fluttered as she noticed he’d changed into a plaid shirt and tried to smarten up. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? Daryl grabbed hold of the gift that he’d clumsily wrapped at the motel room and took a step towards Jo, closing the distance between them.

“Hi.” She breathed, nervous. How was this conversation supposed to go? “I probably owe you an apology or something.” Jo said quietly. Would he be angry at her for the past 6 years? For her not tracking him down? How would she know that he’d want to know about having a kid? He came and went, and she figured that’s all that he wanted.

Dean peeked his head out when he heard the bike. “You okay, sweetheart?” He called over, and she heard the worry in his voice.

Turning, she smiled. “Can you watch Dixon for me? Maybe give him a quick ride in Baby?” She wanted to talk to Daryl before bringing Dixon over. If Daryl decided this wasn’t for him, if fatherhood wasn’t something he wanted, then she wasn’t getting her son’s hopes up.

“Of course.” He nodded, stepping out. His eyes locked on Daryl for a minute before moving to lean on the fence. “Come on, buddy! Time for the birthday boy to get a ride in Baby!” He called out to him. “Bring your jeep in.”

Dixon floored it, as much as he could in his little jeep, laughing and heading for the open gate of the fence. Dean laughed, figuring Dixon would just stop. He had other plans, however. He went past Dean, waving.

“Get back here, you little twerp.” He laughed ‘chasing’ him. It looked extremely comical, making her chuckle. “Don’t make me get Uncle Sammy!” Dean play threatened him, as Sam was so much taller.

The laughter of Dixon died down and it was just the sound of the crickets filling the air as Daryl took a step forward, scuffing his boots along the ground. He gestured to where Dean had just gone.

“He’s a good dad!” Jo couldn’t be sure but was that a bitter tone in his voice. She studied Daryl’s face as different emotions flickered across it. “You been with him long?” Daryl held his breath as he waited for her to answer. His eye took in all the details that had never left his memory in the six years since their one and only night together. It was the color of her eyes, that pulled him in sweetly, like something forbidden, beautiful and dangerous.

Jo sighed and brushed a hand through her hair “Look, Daryl…” He took a step back, afraid of letting his wall down. The only time he’d ever let his guard down fully was that night with her, but now, with so much at stake, he doesn’t want to let her see just how much it hurt him to know that she was with someone else.

“Naw…S’ok…I get it…I left it too late.” He kicked at the ground with his boot, Jo looking at him and in that moment she saw how fragile he was, how much he wanted this. She moved towards him.

“Daryl?” It looked painful for him to lift his head up and look into her face, she looked at him for a beat and smiled. It’s a melancholy smile, and she nodded her head at his hand. “Is that a gift for Dixon?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” It sounded almost like part of the wind.

Hearing the Impala start up, she watched it go by, Dixon’s laughter carried over. “Dean’s his _Uncle_ , Daryl.” She told him, her eyes never leaving the Impala. “He’s always looked up to him the most. He’s the Uncle with the cool car, after all.” There was a small smile on her face as she looked back over to him. 

Daryl felt relief flood through him, and he turned his head to look at her, a smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. “So, you’re not…” He doesn’t know what to say, what can he say after all this time? Sure, they had one amazing and unforgettable night, but surely he’s been gone too long to have any claim on her. He passed her the gift, his fingers brushed against hers as she reached to take it. There’s something there in that moment, an old familiar feeling that stirred itself awake, stretching up it’s hands and gripping tightly on the both of them.

Daryl pulled away first, brushing his hand awkwardly across the back of his neck. “I still got the receipt if he don’ like it. I hope ya don’t mind me getting him a gift.” Daryl paused for a moment, realizing how stupid he must look. Showing up here after all these years, finding out he’s got a son. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he thought back to the man he called ‘dad’. A drunk with a bad temper who would beat on him whenever he felt like it, he turned his head back to the impala being circled in the distance.

Licking her lips, her fingertips ran over the paper outside of the package. Jo swallowed and looked up. “He won’t care about this, Daryl.” She told him, realizing that sounded cruel. “That’s…not what I meant.” She let out a sad chuckle. “You’re, uh, the only thing he’s asked for for his birthday and Christmas since he was three.” Tears were welling up, making her wipe her cheek, her eyes going back to the Impala. “We just keep him as busy as possible this time of year.” Sighing, she tapped her knuckle on the present before motioning to the bar. “I’d ask if you wanted to sit down, but I’m not sure that’s the best idea right now. My luck Daddy’ll pull out the shotgun. Or Dean will. If not, Sammy’s got one hell of a right hook…” Running her hand through her hair, she wasn’t sure what else to say.

Daryl nodded his head “I get it…I do..” He started pacing on the spot and biting as thumb, and just like that, Jo is taken back to the one night all those years ago, how she’d teased him for trying to be mysterious.

“I didn’t expect to come here and be welcomed…at least I don’ think I did…Heck, I don’t know.” He stops pacing and glowers at Jo. 

She puffs her cheeks out with a breath. “What do you want me to say?”

Daryl felt his temper begin to rise, he’s angry at himself, he’s angry at the situation, but he isn’t angry at her. He knows that the way he’s behaving it doesn’t seem like that. “I dunno…Dammit…” He brushed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. “Look this is a lot for me to take in…I came back here wantin’ to find you and find out that I have a son. You gotta understand how hard that is right?”

Jo crossed her arms over her chest. “And raising him for 6 years hasn’t been?” She asked. “I was getting ready to go to college when I found out. You’d come and gone, figured I’d never see you again.” She wasn’t trying to make her life out to be harder, but he couldn’t think it was all sunshine and roses. “Do you know what it’s like when his first fucking word was ‘dada’?” Jo was getting so angry and frustrated that she was crying. “Or him waking up Christmas morning hoping to see you, and getting the same story that he’d heard a million times before. Yeah, I get it’s hard, but don’t think for a second that being a single mother has been rainbows and daisies.”

Daryl can see his words have hit something raw and tries to reel back, but he’s also pissed off. “Did you never think to _look_ for me?”

Jo laughed bitterly and glared at Daryl. “Based on what? All I had was your name and an image of your face…Not much to go on. You didn’t exactly stick around as I recall!”

Daryl kicked at the floor and sees red. “Hey, my brother was in trouble and family come first…You should understand that.” He takes a step forward getting in her face.

Jo pushed at his chest, her temper breaking. “Family? Wanna talk about family, Daryl? How about the fact you slept with me and left in the middle of the night with no number or anything? I thought we had a connection but I guess was wrong. Instead you left me pregnant. Family? You’re NOT my family. MY family are in there right now tidying up from YOUR son’s birthday!” Her words stop and the air seemed still and silent, Daryl’s eyes burned and glanced to the porch where Ellen and Bobby stood.

But it’s the tiny figure clinging onto Dean’s jacket that caught Jo’s eyes, she brushed her hands against her cheeks and whispered “Shit!” She turned and ran to him, brushing the argument with Daryl to the side. “I got him. Everyone, get inside.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m _not_ leaving, sweetheart.” He told you as Dixon gripped onto you, his eyes not leaving Daryl.

“Please, Dean. I’ll call you if I need you. This is hard enough as it is without a damn lynch mob standing there watching!” You pointed out.

He sighed and nodded before kissing your forehead. “He hurts you again, I’m not holding back.” He told you, ruffling Dixon’s hair and moving back inside.

Jo waited for the screen door to close before turning back to Daryl, holding Dixon and breathing in the smell of his hair. Daryl felt his stomach drop at the cold look in her eyes.

“Are you _happy_ now, Daryl? You came here, and made a scene. Did it go exactly how you planned?” He sighs and shakes his head.

“No…Look.I ain’t saying you’ve had it easy, but I couldn’t just leave, Merle needed me..He’s all the family I’ve ever had. He may be a jackass but he’s my _brother_ , I guess…” He took a moment to close his eyes and compose himself, to get his mind in order, to say to her all the things he’s wanted to say for so long but has never had the chance to.

“I guess I’ve been stupid. Growin’ up that’s all Merle ever said- You’re stupid, Daryl…And I _am_. I came here all those years ago and shared something…special with you.Now I ain’t no fool to believe in love at first sight. But you gotta agree that night…Wasn’t like anything else I’ve ever had.” Jo nodded her head in agreement but said nothing. Dixon watched his dad pace and struggle over words.

“When I decided to come back here and find you I honestly didn’t know what to expect but I didn’t this…But you gotta believe me, if I had known that you were…” He gestured to Dixon and looked Jo straight in the eye “I would have come back…My dad was a deadbeat and I always swore that if I ever became a dad that I’d be there. I ain’t asking for ya to forgive me, and if you want to send me away then you can, but you gotta know that you meant something to me…Still do mean something to me….And I’d love to get to know Dix…our son!”

She stood in front of him, nodding. “I can’t turn you away. I can’t do that to him.” Jo put her cheek on Dixon’s head and sighed. “Hold this, we’ll be right back.” She gave him a small smile and turned back to the bar. Dixon gave Daryl a small wave as they moved away. 

* * *

As soon as the bar doors opened, everyone was out of their seats, wanting to hear what happened. Jo set Dixon down, but took his hand. “I’m not telling everyone what he said, because frankly, that’s between us…but this year, we’re skipping the cookout.” Bobby looked pissed, making Jo hold up her hand. “Stop, daddy. All Dixon has asked for is Daryl. I think that there’s a lot to talk about, but knowing there’s a lynch mob in here makes it difficult. So, we’ll come over next weekend, and we’ll have dinner. Okay? But, tonight, Dixon getting his one wish is more important.”

Ellen pulled her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, babygirl.”

“The hell with this.” Bobby stormed off. 

* * *

There was banging from in the bar as Jo walked out with Dixon, a box of his presents in her arms. “Get on your bike, and follow me.” She told him as she moved towards her car. Dixon looked up at her with big blue eyes.

“Where are we going momma? Have I been bad?” Jo felt her heart tug and stopped, crouching down to put her arm around her son.

“No…You’ve been really good. Remember how all these years you’ve asked momma for the same thing every birthday and every christmas?” Dixon’s little face lit up and he smiled at her.

“Dada?” Jo smiled and nodded her head.

“That’s right. Well that man with awesome bike you like…That’s your daddy. He’s been working for a long time.” Jo swals the lie easily, it’s what she’s been telling him for years, she placed her hand on Dixon’s chest, the feel of his tiny heart beat so precious to her.

“He’s really missed you, and he want’s to spend some time with you, but Dixon you don’t need to worry ok? Nothing is going to change and if you feel upset or scared at any point you just tell me and we will come straight home ok?”

Dixon nodded his head. “Ok momma!” He threw his arms around her in a hug and just as quickly pulled away and got on his bike and rode it towards Daryl.

“Dad? Dad? Look!” Daryl watched his son as he came towards him and felt a warmth spread across his chest for his son, his boy and his face pulls into a bright smile.


End file.
